Unexpectedly yours
by Weasley's girl93
Summary: Just a little something I wrote, after seeing a perfect story prompt of facebook! What would Rose Weasley be like, if she not only inherited her mother's brains, but also her father's personality? Read and find out!


_**A/N:** **Hello Dearies, I have challenged myself through a picture on facebook to write this story about our lovely Rose Weasley. I hope you enjoy it! Love, Leona**_

Rose Weasley was a normal girl. Well, as normal as you can be, when both of your parents are war heroes. She was a good student. Always paying attention in class, essays longer than necessary and top grades. There was, however, one minor thing. She had a huge temper. You did not cross Rose Weasley, unless you had a death wish. This was something that Scorpius Malfoy had found out for himself in their first year, when he had tried to trip her. She had punched him in the face, the way her mother had done to his father somewhere in the past and they had become friends after that. To this day Rose would never let him forget the moment she had rammed her fist into his face, leaving a big bruise. Another thing you should know about her, is that she would do anything for her friends and family. That's what brings us to the story...

X – Harry Potter – X

"Roseeeee!" Rose heaved a sigh and looked up from her books. She was trying to study for her transfiguration test, but she knew that when Hugo came to her, she would not be going to do any studying.

"Yes, little brother?" Hugo huffed.

"Don't call me that."

"You know I won't stop, ever." He shot her a dark look, before sitting down.

"Have you seen Albus?" Rose shook her head.

"Not since breakfast. Why?" Hugo looked deep in thought, before he answered.

"I heard that Marina broke up with him this morning." Rose immediately dropped her quill.

"What? Why? What happened?" Hugo shrugged.

"I don't know. I just heard it from Fred who apparently heard it from Molly. And since no one has seen him since this morning..." Rose had heard enough.

"I'm going to look for him." She tossed her books aside, deciding no one would care about her books laying around in the common room.

"Don't you have to study?" Hugo asked.

"Yes, but I'll just wing it."

"But what if you fail?" Rose laughed.

"I'll make up for it with the next test." With these words she stood up and started making her way out of the common room. "See you later little brother!"

As soon as she walked out of the portrait hole, she turned left and made her way to the astronomy tower. Which, she knew, was exactly where she would find Albus. Albus favorite hiding place was quite hidden. He was seated somewhere in a dark place under the stairs. Which was quite funny if you thought about the fact that his father used to sleep in such a place and hated it.

"Al? I just heard. How you doing?" Albus shrugged, not saying a word. "Come on Albus. It's Rose. You know, your favorite Weasley?"

"We both know that Hugo is my favorite." Rose mock-gasped.

"How dare you!" Albus grinned. "Glad to see that you can still appreciate my humor."

"Oh shut up Rose. I'm a big boy, you know."

"I know Al. But I'm glad to see that I don't have to see your lovesick face anymore." Albus looked at her incredulously.

"You're one to talk! You've been drooling like mad over Scorpius ever since you realized you had feelings for him this summer."

"I do not have feelings for Scorpius freaking Malfoy! Sure he's hot, but that's it." Rose felt the heat rise to hear cheeks.

"Yeah right. You-" They were cut off by the sound of footsteps, soon followed by none other than Scorpius himself. Rose felt her panic rise. Did he hear that they had been talking about him? Did he hear her say that he's hot?

"Hey, I knew I would find the both of you here. Cheer up Al, she's not worth it. No girl is." Rose cleared her throat, loudly.

"Hello?! Girl standing right here!" Scorpius grinned at her.

"Awww. You know I love you Rose. Your right hook is to die for."

"Keep going like that and you'll be doing just that." Albus shook his head at the banter between his cousin and best friend. Even the most oblivious people in school were betting on when those two would get together. "Anyway, what do you guys think about sneaking out. Just blow off the rest of our classes of the day and hang out at Hogsmeade?" Albus and Scorpius immediately jumped up.

"Let's go!" The three of them walked down, only to be stopped at the bottom of the stairs by a seventh year that was hated by most of the school.

"Not so fast, Malfoy. I just wanted to ask you something." Albus immediately took hold of his wand, while Rose balled her fists.

"Bugger off Derek." Scorpius growled, in a perfect imitation of his father at that same age.

"Aww come on. I just want to know if your dad has the dark mark painted all over the house." Before either Albus or Scorpius could do anything, Rose kicked the guy between his legs and, when he fell to the ground, kicked him again, before turning around and walking away, knowing the boys would follow her.

"Wow Rose. Ever thought about anger management?" Albus joked. "You know, you're a witch, Rose. You could've hexed him."

"Oh, but this is way more fun. Not to mention a lot more effective." Albus laughed, but Scorpius was still quietly staring at her. "Cat's got your tongue, Malfoy?"

"Just wondering why I hang out with such an abusive woman."

"Oh, so now I'm a _woman_ instead of a girl?" She pretended not to notice that Scorpius was looking her up and down, while her insides caught flame.

"Maybe. I haven't made my mind up yet. That Stewart girl though.. That is what I call a woman. Did you see that body Al?" Rose huffed.

"You are such a... a... guy!"

"You know you love me, Rose." Rose muttered something unintelligible, making Scorpius raise his eyebrows. "What was that?"

"Just wondering how you managed to get on that high horse." Scorpius just laughed, before throwing his arm around her shoulders. "Now let's get going."

X – Harry Potter – X

They had been on their way to the secret passage, when they ran into Fred and Molly, who decided to tag along. That was two hours ago and in the meantime Rose and Scorpius had lost track of the other three, and were now walking through the streets together, both having bags full of candy and pranks. They loved visiting the second Weasley's shop. Mostly because uncle George did not mind them missing some hours, as long as they did finish their study. Like he was one to talk. He had given them both a new product, not telling them what it did. They had decided to go up to one of the hills near the shrieking shack to try it out. Rose sat down on the beautiful green grass, and Scorpius stretched out next to her, his head in her lap. This was nothing new, in fact, it had become a routine. Over the summer, which Scorpius and Rose had mostly spent together at Rose's grandparents' house, they had spent a lot of time hanging around the pond, talking and laughing. One afternoon Scorpius had fallen asleep with his head on her lap and Rose had realized in that moment that Scorpius might have become more than a friend to her. Not that she would ever tell him or anyone else about it. She knew what everyone thought and was saying, and she refused to give anyone the satisfaction. Rose was thinking about the past summer and a smile made it's way on her face at the thought.

"What are you thinking about Ro?" He was the only one who was allowed to call her Ro, and he only did it when they were alone. It was their little secret.

"Nothing really. Just thinking about the summer." Scorpius smiled up at her, his eyes opening to reveal the gray color that they were.

"I had a great time. It was nice to be away from my parents for a while. Don't get me wrong. I love them, but sometimes being around my dad gets depressing. He might act like he doesn't care about everything that happened, but he still feels guilty for what happened to your mother and he still has nightmares. He talks to himself when he thinks no one's watching him." Scorpius swallowed and closed his eyes, afraid Rose would see the pain in them. She, however, knew him better than he knew himself and started stroking his hair.

"I hate what that war did to our parents, but I do think it made them stronger. And it opened a whole new world for us. Can you imagine how our life would have been if Voldemort would have won? I probably wouldn't have been here." Scorpius eyes opened and he looked straight into Rose's eyes.

"I'm glad that everything went like this. I like having you around Rose." They both felt the tension between them, so Scorpius tried to break it. "At least now I have someone to beat with my grades."

"You really are a piece of work, Scorpius Malfoy." He looked at her as she smiled off in the distance.

"So are you. Want to test that invention?" When she nodded, he grabbed the bag and got the pieces of candy out. The wrappers gave nothing away about what it did. "On three. One. Two. Three." They each popped a candy in their mouth and then waited. Nothing happened. Then Rose recalled the pieces of paper that her uncle gave her. She grabbed it from her pocket and read quickly, before frowning.

 _Ask him anything you want to know Rose. He'll answer honestly_

 _Uncle George_

Then it dawned on her. She could ask him anything, and he would answer, because there was veritaserum in the candy.

"What does it say?" Rose repeated what the note said, unable to lie because of the veritaserum. She noticed Scorpius swallowing thickly, out of the corner of her eye.

"Well... Go on. You can ask me anything you want. I've got nothing to hide for you." They stared at each other quietly, both waiting for the other to say something. Rose's mind was racing. She could ask him if he felt something for her, like she was hoping he did. Molly was sure he did. And so was Lily. But what if it wasn't like that? Would her question ruin their friendship? Should she keep quiet and hope that the feelings went away?

"- _can't they just start talking already?"_

" _Shut up Molly!"_

" _Be nice to your cousin Fred!"_

" _Quiet guys!"_ Rose narrowed her eyes at the bush a few feet to their right. She knew those voices. And to think that her uncle was working with them!

"Go away!" Rose said out loud. "I don't need your meddling." The bush moved and Molly came out, smiling innocently. Rose didn't trust that smile. What was she planning? Then it hit her. "Molly Weasley! You'd better keep your mouth shut! Or I will kill you!" Rose didn't look at the smile on Scorpius' face, as Molly cowered.

"Fine! Just start talking! You're going to start your last year after the summer. Don't you think it's time to-" Molly shut her mouth at Rose's death glare and turned around, before disappearing with the rest of the little group.

"What was that about?" Scorpius asked, trying to hide the little flush of his cheeks, not realizing that by asking that question, he forced Rose to confess what she had been trying to hide.

"They want me to ask you if you like me." Scorpius raised his eyebrows.

"Do you like me?" Rose tried to keep her mouth shut, but did not succeed.

"No." Scorpius' face fell, but then he realized that he could try to rephrase the question. He sat up and looked her into the eyes.

"Rose... Do you... love me?" Rose bit her lip, trying hard to keep her answer to herself.

"Yes." It was barely audible, but somehow he heard it. It was quiet for a moment and Rose started to stand up, ready to walk away. Scorpius stopped her, taking her hand in his.

"Rose..."

"It's okay Scorpius. I know you don't feel anything like that. And I understand that you don't want to be around me now. Really, I'll be fine." She started walking away again, only to be stopped and pulled back by him.

"Ask me." Rose looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"What?"

"Ask me."

"Why? I'll only get hurt more." Scorpius tightened his grip on her arms, his gaze caught on hers.

"Rose... I want you to ask me if I love you. Right here, right now." Something in voice broke her resistance.

"Do you, Scorpius Malfoy, feel the same way about me as I do about you?" She didn't really want to hear the answer, afraid that it would be what she was afraid of.

"I do, Rose. I love you. I have been in love with you for longer than you can imagine." Rose's mouth dropped open.

"Bloody hell!" Scorpius grinned.

"You really are like your dad sometimes."

"Shut up Scorpius!"

"Make me!" And she did. Without warning she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. And from that moment on they were no longer Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy, the unexpected friends. They were Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy, the most unexpected couple Hogwarts had seen since Lily Evans and James Potter.


End file.
